A B A N D O N E D
by Sootleopard
Summary: Owl thought her parents were cruel, mean and heartless. She escaped from her abusive mother, and desperate father. Will Owl be able to live life as a clan cat, have a new name, and live by the warrior code? R & R! (I suck at sums .)


Chapter One

A dark tabby cat walked down a dark and foggy alleyway, a tiny tortoiseshell kit hung from her mouth. Her kit mewed, her amber eyes glowing, "Where are we going mama?" The tabby she-cat said nothing, only tightening her grip causing her kit to yelp, "Stop mama! That hurts!" She growled, her mate's words rang in her head, _So you're going to abandon your own kit? For revenge!_

The tabby cat smirked. She was holding her kit's scruff so tightly that the tortoiseshell's blood dripped onto the concrete floor. Her kit wailed and thrashed, only making her mother grip her scruff even harder.

A loud and angry yowl sounded behind her, making the tabby cat whirl around. She hissed in anger as her eyes amber and blue eyes locked with green eyes of a black and white speckled tom, "Let go of her now Diamond!"

She growled threateningly at her 'mate'. The speckled tom didn't budge, his collar lined with dog teeth glittered in the faint moonlight. Pepper growled, "Let go of Owl!" Owl's amber eyes were opened and glazed with pain; she jerked her body, trying to get out of her abusive mother's grip. As Diamond opened her mouth to reply, the kit fell to the floor with a loud thud.

With her chance, Owl fled to the shadowed cover beneath a dumpster. Her mother hissed a curse, "Mouse-dung! I lost her!" She peered at her mother and father from under the dumpster. They were fighting each other very viciously. Diamond kicked Pepper in the stomach, but the tom pinned her down, and raised his reinforced claws down at her soft underbelly.

Owl fled, hearing her mother's howl of agony, silence, then the sound of paws thudding behind her. She heard Pepper's cry, "Owl! Come back!" Owl kept on running and running, until her father's cries grew quiet. She scrambled along a fence, panting quietly as she searched for a dip in the earth, hole in the fence, or a broken piece of fence she could jump over. She sniffed the fence, _Nothing. _

She flattened her ears and padded along, there was still nothing. She found a large rock where she could jump over the fence, and hurried over as her father's cry sounded again. Her paws landed onto the forest floor, her paws crunching in the brown leaf-fall leaves on the ground.

She dashed of, leaping over bushes and trees. She felt nice in the star-lit forest, her paws crunching in the leaves, and the wind blowing in her fur. She knew that she ought to go to sleep, so she lay in a bush.

Owl woke to the sun shining into the bush; she winced at the pain in her legs and neck. She scrambled out of the bush, and padded around the forest, she was still shocked about her mother and father. She sniffed around, her father learned how to hunt without instructions; so could she!

She scented the air, trying to find a bird or mouse to catch. She was walking around a corner when she saw a flicker between two stones; instinctively she lashed out a paw. Her claws closed in on something soft, and a shrill squeal sounded as a vole tried to scurry out of her claws.

Not so sure what to do she bit down on the things neck; it stopped moving and went limp. She took a bite out of the vole, surprised at the taste. She finished it quickly when she heard a rustle in the bush. She froze, the dashed away as a cream muzzle poked out.

She hid in a clump of bracken, trembling slightly. The cream muzzle poked out again, and went fully out, he was a cat; a few others came out of the bush. The cream tom growled, "I swear I saw someone!" A black she-cat rolled her eyes, "You're splitting whiskers Creamfur!"

Creamfur snapped back, "You're no better Nightclaw!" Creamfur went back to searching, coming dangerously close to the clump of bracken where Owl was hiding. Owl shrunk back, trying to hide herself, only making the bush rustle slightly.

Creamfur raised up his head, "There!" he jumped right in front of the bracken and snarled, "Come out intruder!" Owl started trembling, but started to shakily pad out of the bracken. Creamfur's shadow loomed over her, she trembled uncontrollably. All the cats let out a gasp. Making her freeze, _Did I do something? I hope not! _Creamfur bent down and fastened his teeth into her scruff.

At once pain soared through how neck and she let out a shrill yowl, making Creamfur stumble backwards. A dark ginger she-cat hissed, "Creamfur! What did you do to her?!" Creamfur replied, "I did nothing! Swear to StarClan!"

The she-cat snorted, but ordered a tabby she-cat with blue eyes, "Get the kit Fernshadow, as being a queen before you should know how to handle her."

Fernshadow obeyed, picking up Owl gently by the scruff. Owl thought as the patrol began to pad away, _Is this where I belong?_


End file.
